This invention relates to an exercise device having handles that are used to turn a disk and a clamp to provide a resistive force to this turning action.
Many types of exercise devices are known. For example, some such devices can be clamped to horizontally disposed surfaces. In another earlier exercise device a disk is turned by a handle and has a friction device to increase the amount of force necessary to turn the handle.
Another prior art device comprises a cylinder which is turned by a handle.
Still another exercise device has a disk which is turned by a handle.
Exercise device that have handles and are mounted on horizontally disposed surfaces are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,817,524 to Sadler discloses a exercise device that can be clamped to horizontally disposed surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,182 to Duggan discloses an exercise device with a disk that is turned by a handle and a friction device to increase the amount of force necessary to turn the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,519 to Hughes discloses an exercise device with a cylinder which is turned by a handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,338 to Scelta et al. discloses an exercise device that has a disk which is turned by a handle.
In the present invention an exercise device is clamped to a horizontally disposed support surface and has a handle which turns a disk with the force required to turn the disk controlled by a clamp all as will be detailed in the specification that follows hereafter.
This invention relates to an exercise device that is clamp able to a horizontally disposed surface and has a handle that turns a disk whose resistive force against turning can be controlled by clamping action.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide for an improved exercise device that can be clamped to a horizontally disposed support surface.
Another object is to provide for such a device in which a user operated handle turn a disk and an adjustable resistive force whose resistance can be changed by members that contact the disk.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to readers from a consideration of the ensuing description and the accompanying drawings.